


Adolescent Adventures

by Twilight3clipse



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight3clipse/pseuds/Twilight3clipse
Summary: Set in a more modern neighborhood, Darry, Soda, and Pony, have long since been used to being without their parents. But that doesn't mean they don't have all the normal troubles that a family does.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes domestic discipline including spanking, paddling, belting, mouth-soaping, timeouts, etc of non-consenting teenagers.

So this story is set in 2020 instead of the 60s. Darry is about 24, Soda is 18, and Ponyboy is 12. Their parents died when Ponyboy was only a few months old so he has no memory of them at all and Soda barely has any memories, so they're not gonna be like, constantly brought up in this story.

It's also important to note before reading that there will be domestic discipline and maybe mentions of sexual encounters, I'm not sure yet. Probably swearing and drug usage, too, as well as alcohol. So if any of those things make you uncomfortable please click out now.

On to the story, I guess-


	2. The Missing Report Card

Ponyboy was smart, smart like nobody else Darry knew. He was a baby, still, at just 12 years old, and in 7th grade. But he could practically do Soda's homework for him.

Darry was proud of him, always has been, and sometimes talked about it a little too much. Soda was a senior in highschool, and always was proud of his little brother, too. 

Usually the moment the quarter ended, Pony would come rushing off the school bus, report card in hand, to show Darry and be praised and treated. So Darry was looking forward to seeing it.

He had the day off, and was waiting for his brothers to get home. He passed the time by tidying up the house- but when he got to Ponyboy's room he just shook his head. The whole room was a mess, and he definitely wasn't picking up all of the dirty underwear and socks on his floor! He made a mental note to have Pony clean it when he got home. 

And when the boys did get home, Soda had his report card- but Pony didn't.

Darry decided to take things one at a time and settled his gaze on Soda. "Hey, bub! Whatcha got there?"

"My report card. Remember how I had a C in chemistry last quarter? It went up, I have a B+!"

"That's so good, buddy!" Darry praised, taking it and looking it over. It actually really was a good report card, Soda had been trying really hard even though he wasn't exactly the academic type.

But then his gaze settled on Pony, who was just sitting on the couch, watching television...

"Where's yours, bub?"

"The highschool got theirs first." He shrugged. "I, uh, don't know when we'll get ours."

Darry was a little hesitant about that, considering Pony was usually super excited about report cards. But why would Pony be lying about his report card? He always had all As.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to save the celebration dinner until you get yours, Pony. Until then- can you clean your room today? It's like a tornado drug the laundry room into your room, bub..." He teased, and Pony rolled his eyes, but thankfully that was hidden as he was looking at the television, not at Darry.

Pony hesitantly got up and went to his bedroom, hopefully to clean it. Darry and Soda chatted amongst themselves about his improving grades and how proud Darry was.

Darry was proud. He had raised these boys basically by himself for the last twelve years. They had to sell their family home twelve years ago, and they had hopped from apartment to apartment for some time- and Darry had finally been able to afford the loan to get a new house.

It was a pleasant little place, and everybody had their own bedroom now, and the rest of the gang could pop in and out as they pleased. But it was their home, and things were really starting to look bright. Soda was going to graduate soon, and Pony was doing so good, and Darry had just gotten a raise... He felt like things were finally starting to fall back into place. He was finally at home, somewhat relaxed, and with his boys.

Of course, though, that didn't mean that everything was sunshine and roses. They still acted up, and it wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence for Darrel to have to turn Ponyboy over his knee or, more likely in Soda's case, take his belt off and punish them.

And Darry hated to do it, every time. But it needed to happen nonetheless. If it didn't, the boys would just behave worse and worse until Darry did punish them, most of the time. 

But they had actually been really good recently. The last time he had to punish either of them was three weeks ago, when Soda had gotten grounded for a week when he came home after curphew. And the last time he had to spank someone? Even longer. A full month ago when Pony had told Soda to 'fuck off', which had earned him an immediate pop in the mouth and then a pretty thorough paddling with Darry's own hairbrush.

Ever since then? They had been little angels... Probably due in part that they knew Darry was working his ass off to get this promotion and he was stressed enough without having to discipline them every five seconds. Soda had even had dinner made for him when he came home a few nights...

Darry had been appreciative, and tonight he was trying to make up for it by making them their favorite dinner- chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese, of course. The preference of teenage boys all over the world, he assumed. 

When dinner was done he called the boys to come eat, assuming that the chores had been done.

The boys ate like starved animals, the way they basically always did... And it was a nice, quiet night.

The next day when Darry got off work, however, Pony still didn't have a report card... Darry brushed it off as the teachers being a little lazy and not handing them out.

The next day? Still no report card. Darry was getting suspicious.

It wasn't until Friday, a full week after the start of the quarter, and Darry's next day off, that things started to make sense.

Again, he had begun to tidy up the house, and when he opened Ponyboy's door, he found that the room had never been cleaned! The same socks in the same places, it was worse, not better.

He growled to himself. "Oh, when that boy gets home..." He grumbled, beginning to pick up the dirty clothes and stick them in a laundry basket that was currently tucked under his arm. He bent down to pick one up particularly close to the bed, and that's when he saw it...

A crumpled up piece of paper.

He visibly winced. It couldn't be, could it? Why would Pony be hiding it?

He sat the basket down and grabbed the paper, unraveling it and looking it over.

A D in every subject except for English. English, the lucky one, had a B-. Underneath, was a small note from one of the teachers.

"I have never seen Ponyboy be more disruptive, rude, and especially refuse to do work, than he has this quarter. Please call me so we can set up a meeting, this is very out of character for him!"

Darry was disgusted. Not only had his brother not cleaned his room and lied to him, he was being disrespectful in class? He was failing classes? And embarassingly, he had made him look like a bad parent by hiding this note! The teacher probably thinks that Darry doesn't care about Pony's grades!

Darry spent the rest of that day angrily cleaning, and every room in the house was spotless by the time the boys got home, but there was one crumpled up report card on the dining room table, and one very angry looking Darry waiting there with his arms crossed.

"Found that report card, Pony. Why don't you sit down?" He growled.

Ponyboy gulped the moment he opened the door, he knew in that moment that he had made a huge mistake...


End file.
